Pinkie Pie's Party
by DeamonPrince
Summary: Mating Season is the perfect opportunity to throw the largest party ever, and Pinkie Pie is determined to enjoy herself as much as possible. Mature language and sexual situations


Pinkie Pie woke up, a smile on her face and a hand in her panties. She jumped out of bed with her roommates who were hungover and still stoned. She ran to her bedroom and found herself an outfit. She took off her wet panties and ran in the shower, five minutes later she was drying off her soft pink coat while getting dressed. She grabbed a pair of panties and put them on, they were aqua blue. She grabbed a bikini bottom and put that on as well, along with a large tee shirt from a museum. She yawned and headed out to find her friend Rarity.

She caught a campus shuttle taking her to another campus apartment complex. She sat in the front holding her phone in one hand and a Pony-Tart in the other. She slowly nibbled on the pastry as she was transported. The shuttle stopped and she looked up and noticed she was still only in her complex, another young freshman colt got on and sat next to her.

"Morning!" Pinkie Pie said loudly, startling the youngling.

"Morning." He said quietly, he looked away and tried to present himself as a smooth individual however his geek like posture gave away his secret.

"My name is Pinkie Pie, who are you?"

"I'm Ryan." He said softly, still attempting to be 'cool'.

"Well mister Ryan, you are a cute thing and I would like to kiss you… so I will." She leaned over and kissed him tenderly, her soft hands pressing into his crotch, "Ooh, he is so big already… is it because of my outfit?"

Ryan was blushing as red as a strawberry against his bright teal coat and teal mane. His robin's egg blue eyes opened wide and he turned away. "You are cute… and yes."

"Well this should get you really hard then." She lifted her shirt and chuckled, "I hope you like the fact I decided not to wear a bra." She then grabbed his hand and placed it on her ample perky breast. She dropped her shirt and returned to kissing him. She grabbed his crotch again and felt his long shaft and smiled into the kiss. "I choose you."

"Choose me?" He asked as his cock raged in his pants as her hand rubbed it through the pants.

"I choose you as one of my fuck buddies for tonight." She kissed his nose, "Tonight starts Mating Season big boy… And I want you as one of the many Colts at my apartment tonight to kick it off with a big bang." She added emphasis at the end. "OK?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I don't care if you are a minute man or that you last four hours. As long as you can stuff my pussy with this cock." She handed him her contact information and address. "Come on by and bring some friends. Me and my two roommates would love to have a bunch of big colts there to fuck us."

"Uhh… ok." He took the information and she quickly kissed him and left.

She waved to him as the shuttle left and she quickly ran to meet with Rarity outside her apartment. "Hey!" She hugged Rarity and giggled.

"Morning." Rarity said with her usual uppity and genuine kindness.

"So I got a date for tonight." She said as they got into Rarity's car and began to head to Applejack's apartment. "His name is Ryan, he's a freshman."

"Another freshman toy for you?" The white pony asked as they pulled into Applejack's parking lot.

"Yippie yup." Pinkie Pie heard Applejack's door shut and ran to the stairs, "YOUWHOO" She shouted with elated glee, she watched Applejack jump in fear.

"Hey Ya'll." Applejack slowly said as she recovered from the startle.

"Are you ready to go shopping?" Rarity sang.

"Let's just get this over with." Applejack said dejectedly, she hopped in the car and they took off.

A few minutes later Pinkie Pie and friends were at the Canterlot North Town Mall. She ran inside and took off towards the kinky store, Spencer's. She found a numerous amount of sexualized bikini's, some only covering her crotch, while others were move frilly and flirty.

She then found some tee-shirts that she liked, some having her favorite musician's other shirts having sexual messages like Cum Dumpster or Creampie Me. She chuckled as she thought of Fluttershy's reaction when reading her shirts. She took the clothes to the front desk, asked to be let in the dressing room to make sure her shirts would look good on her. As she waited for the clerk to let her into the dressing room, she walked over stripping out of her Ponyville Museum of Fruit shirt. She smiled at the male clerk who was given the mundane task. She quickly pulled him in with her as nobody was looking.

She dropped to her knees and unbuckled his pants, she smiled up at him as he massaged her scalp softly. "What's your name? I'm Pinkie Pie." She said as she revealed his thick cock and began licking up the shaft.

"Name's Tom." he said with a moan, "You do this often?"

"Every time I get a sexy colt like you letting me in here." She giggled as she kissed the tip of his cock, "I'm throwing a party tonight, I would like it if you'd come."

"Can't." He moaned, "Me and my marefriend -" Suddenly Pinkie Pie stopped sucking and bit the shaft of his cock, "Ow!"

"You were gonna let me blow you when you got a mare?" She stood up and kneed him in the stomach. "You make me sick, your kind are the reason I don't settle with one, can't tell who are the good ones and the ones that are assholes like you." She dropped her elbow into his back.

"But you were-" He began.

"No. You are sick. And unless that kind mare gave you permission to get a blowjob while at work I don't want to hear another peep from you." She left the dressing room and walked to the front counter, shirtless.

"Um… Miss?" The front clerk asked, she was maybe two years older than Pinkie Pie, "Shirt."

"Yeah, sorry, your clerk who let me in was a bit… rude." She explained, "I think he is still in there with his tiny dick in his hands." She said more bluntly.

"I… I'm so sorry." She said, "Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"What are you doing tonight? I'm throwing a party in celebration of Mating Season."

"Well me and my coltfriend were going to fuck like rabbits, but a party?"

"Lets just say clothes are not allowed, neither are condoms, and viagra is ok for the males." Pinkie Pie laughed.

"Oh an orgy… I'm sure me and my Coltfriend would love to go."

"Oh goody, in that case, bring as many friends as you can or want."

Pinkie Pie gave the tattooed clerk her information and carried on with her day. When she got home she found her roommates were still sleeping. "HELLO!" Pinkie Pie shouted, "We got a party to prepare for!" She commanded the hungover mares.

"Oh Pinkie, what do we really need for an orgy?" The tall blonde maned and golden coated mare asked as she sat up, "Seriously?"

"Well Locky, we need drinks, food, and plenty of places for the fucking to occur."

"And thats it?" Locky asked, Pinkie Pie nodded, "Ok." She pushed the black coated, blue maned Mare off the couch, "Midnight, wake your drunk ass up!" She groaned.

"What the hell Gold? I was dreaming of fucking your brother."

"Sick fuck! He's fifteen!" Locky kicked her in the thigh.

"OK! Listen! I'm going to get the food and drinks, you two figure out how to set up the place for maximum people can fuck.

"Fine." The two mares said, pushing each other.

Pinkie Pie exited her apartment, she waited for the shuttle to come and as she got on so did Ryan.

"Oh hey you." She said with a flirty smile.

"Hey, I got about twenty of my friends coming."

"Oh goody." She leaned over on to him and kissed his cheek, "You seem sweet, I think I'll fuck you first."

Ryan blushed and suddenly felt her soft silky hands inside his pants, "Pinkie Pie…" He moaned.

"Shush." She whispered as she leaned down and began sucking on his cock with glorious intentions. Her tongue twirled around the head of his cock and she felt his cock throbbing.

"I'm close."

"Aww." She complained, "I was just getting into the groove." She kissed his cock and sat back up as the shuttle pulled to a stop and on came a petite young mare. Ryan watched her walk by and she ran her hand along Ryan's shoulder. "Go get her." Pinkie Pie said with joy.

"But you."

"What about me? I'm a slut, she seems less slutty. Plus I'm out at the next stop, now go get her and bring her to the party so you can knock her up in front of fifty ponies."

The shuttle stopped and the colt got up walked to the mare and started talking, within the time it took Pinkie Pie to get off the shuttle he had already got her number, convinced her to come to the party, and was making out with her. Pinkie Pie waved at them and headed into the Campus Corner store.

She grabbed twenty cases of Soda and Beer, fifteen bags of Chips and Pretzels and piled them all into a small cart she rented from the store, she began to hum as she walked towards her apartment. She trudged along, singing song after song as the cool air of night began to settle and she ran into her old Ponyville crush. "Why hello there, Shade." She said with a sultry voice. "What are you up to?"

"Heading to a friend's house. How about you?" He asked, taking note of her string bikini bottom, and Cum Dumpster tee shirt.

"I'm getting ready for a Mating Season party."

"Oh that. That's you? Oh, largest 'party' of the year. Or at least thats what the wonderful social grapevine is saying."

"So you wanna come?" She said, emphasising the word "come".

"No thanks. Lyra is going to need me, especially if those assholes get drunk." He said, referring to some pony she wondered about.

"Well ok."

"Would you like help with these?" He asked.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." Pinkie Pie said, allowing him to push the cart twice as fast as her.

Slowly the duo made their way back to Pinkie Pie's apartment, "So you two are just friends?"

"Yes."

"And you guys hold no romantic feelings?"

"Yes." Shade said irritated.

"What about nudity, how would you feel if she was naked, or you, or both? What if you both come to my party and find out that you love each other and that you were meant to be together forever and ever and ever and ever. " Pinkie Pie said with a sudden burst of pure energy.

"Please shut up…" Shade said coldly, "I love her like a sister, that is it."

He stopped at the staircase, "Thank you." Pinkie Pie said kissing Shade's cheek.

"No problem. Party safe."

"No no no… Its party hard, fuck harder." She said laughing. She looked up and saw the crowd was already in the apartment and some action was already starting, "You sure you don't want to -"

"No. Thank you." Shade turned and left.

Pinkie Pie ran up the stairs, "I got food, soda, and beer all down stairs and a hungry pussy right here, who's getting what." Suddenly a strong hand pulled her inside and a group of colt's ran down the stairs. Pinkie Pie was tossed into the crowd and she grabbed the nearest free Colt and kissed him, "Wanna give Pinkie Pie a nice hot creampie?"

"I do?" A Colt said from a few feet away, Pinkie Pie turned and saw Ryan walk over and push the other colt down. He kissed her and pushed her down onto the sofa. He quickly slid his thick cock into her and began pumping away.

"And I want her to eat me." Said the petite mare from the shuttle.

"What is your...ah… name?"

"Don't laugh… My name is Cream." She smiled and sat down in perfect position for Pinkie to give a nice oral gratification, "My coat is an off white so that's my name." She said.

"Nice name."

"Thanks… now please." She motioned to her wet pussy. "You are getting pounded by my coltfriend after all."

Pinkie Pie looked down and saw the thick white cream of three colts in between her legs. Pinkie Pie dove in and began sloppily licking up the cream. She let her tongue slide into the mare and lick up the cream from within and concentrate her tongue as close to the g-spot as possible before feeling Ryan's thrusting become more erratic. Pinkie Pie felt Cream's soft hands on her scalp and in return Pinkie Pie began sucking on Cream's tender and sensitive clit.

"AH! I'm cumming!" Roared the colt as his cock spilled his hot cock cream deep inside her, flooding her womb. Pinkie Pie felt the heat enter her and she moaned as she looked around and saw another couple fucking right next to them, cream had been leaning on them the entire time. She felt his cock slide out. "Enjoy the creampie and the Cream pie?" He asked laughing at his drunken puns.

"All pie is good pie." She said as she was suddenly pulled down by a short colt and he began eating her out hungrily, slurping up the thick cum that managed to escape her fertile womb. "Ooh, don't be sucking all the cum out. I do want some inside."

"Then allow us." She turned to look at another one of her old ponyville crushes.

"Callus?" She asked as he and his two friends walked over.

"Yes, and we are wanting some Pink love." He said as the drugs in his system finally began to kick in.

"OK...Callus, you lay down, you stand next to him and let me blow you, and you fuck my lovely little ass." A moment later they were in position and she was sucking one of the colt's cocks while the other two pumped into her pussy and ass at the same time, she fondled the one' colt's sack as Callus fondled her breasts. Suddenly the standing colt was pushed and his entire cock thrust into Pinkie Pie's mouth and the sudden sensation and the drugs convinced him to repeat until release. She moaned as the colt's finally began to give into the lust and she felt the first one to release came onto her back and inside her rump. Next the orally pleased colt shot his small load into the back of her throat and she swallowed it with joy. Lastly Callus released a massive load into the tightness of her cunt and she let out a low moan as his warm cream seeped out as she stood up. Suddenly underneath her crawled three drunk and drugged mares began licking the cream from her thighs and cunt.

"Glad you enjoyed." Callus groaned and stood up. "Alright guys lets hit the high road and get ourselves a sweet prize."

"Have fun boys." She said as she waved to them. Pinkie Pie walked over to the serving counter and grabbed a can of Beer and chugged it in a matter of seconds. She then walked into the kitchen and from the freezer grabbed a Chimichanga and threw it in the microwave. She watched it rotate around as the machine hummed. She looked back at the crowd, watching numerous people she had never met screwing each other, she smiled as the crowd roared in lust. She turned back to her food as it buzzed. She pulled it out of the microwave and stood back at the serving counter. She looked to her left and saw Big Mac.

"Hey ye." he grabbed a ginger ale and chugged the carbonated drink.

"Hey yourself. Big Mac, geez, you are big everywhere." She said staring at his massive limp cock. "Just a Shower?"

"Nope little lady, I'm a bonafide grower and shower." He said as he moved towards the tiny pink pony.

"Oh? May I see it grow?" She asked, dropping to her knees and slowly licking up the long limp shaft of his cock. The flavor of another mare's cream coated his big red beast. As she licked it again, it began to rise. She grabbed it and began stroking it, "I do enjoy kneading the a loaf to get it to rise." She hummed humorously.

"Well now that ye see, ye gotta please." He said slowly and calmly, his sobriety a breath of fresh air in the cesspool of sex drugs and beer that is the rest of the party goers.

"Oh. No trouble there you big bad beast." She said lewdly before standing up to began to comfortably suck the head of his long thick cock. She pulled it out and began jerk it using her saliva as lubrication, "How long are you, twelve inches?"

"Thriteen and two thirds, and an entire two thick." he smiled proud of his manhood.

"Now this is a great cock from hell." She continued to suck his cock as much as she could, struggling to breath. Suddenly from behind her another colt grabbed her ass and slid his cock into her pussy and began pumping. "Hello?"

"Hi! Name's Nathan, Ryan brought me." He said, she held onto Mac's cock with one hand for balance while using the other for jerking. She turned and he smiled at her, his eyes bloodshot and his breath that of beer and vodka.

"Hello Nathan." She smiled at the purple coated unicorn. As he thrust into her, his blue and purple curly mane bounced and his navy blue eyes focused on his target. She turned back to Mac and continued to suck him hungrily. More and more she felt their cock's throb and her pussy quiver. She felt the young freshman colt inside her pussy release his spunk into her and he pulled out and sat down grabbing a cola and drank it before being grabbed by a mare and pulled down and rode hard as possible.

"Well now that the young have had a taste, mind if I do?" Mac asked in his thick southern accent.

"Please do." Pinkie Pie begged as the Heat of Mating Season controlled her and the rest of the party goers.

"Hang on." Mac said as he lifted her up and slid her onto his dick. She let out a loud cry of blissful pleasure. He began to bounce her up and down, her nice firm ample breasts up and down over and over and over. Suddenly he picked her up and spun her around. "Ready for a real ride?" He slid her onto his cock again and slowly he began to build speed as he held her up by her arms, letting her hand forward and her tits to dangle and bounce with each thrust.

"Oh God!" She cried in pure euphoric bliss. She looked down and felt his cock throb and saw his sack rumble with his cum. "Am I gonna need a parachute when you blast this into me?"

"Maybe." He said as his eyes closed and the pleasure pulsed through his body and the need to release got closer.

"Oh fuck!" She cried as the pleasure jolted her each time his long cock slammed into her full womb. "I want your cum now!" SHe cried out, tightening her pussy as his thrusting became erratic and powerful and fast. Suddenly she found herself being filled with an inhuman amount of cum, flooding her entire pussy and as his cock slid out more shot onto her rump and tail. He sat her down and sat next to her.

"Well that was amazing Pinkie Pie."

"Thanks...you t-too." She moaned as she leaned back into the counter.

"Ye think this is really how Mating Season should be?" Big Mac asked.

"No… I don't. I honestly just wanted to find one colt and mate with him, but after six coltfriends all cheating on me...I just can't trust all that much."

"Do ye trust me?"

"Well of course, you have always treated me nice, been a sweetheart to me when I needed to cry, even put up with my partial insanity."

"Not partial… complete."

"I know." She admitted, they laughed and she leaned over and rested her head, "But I am afraid of getting hurt again.

"I will never hurt ye." He said, leaning down and kissing her forehead, "Stay at my place the rest of this week and be my mare."

"Really?"

"Or stay here and enjoy the many colts."

"I'd rather have one kind colt than fifty assholes." She kissed his chest and they got up and grabbed her food. They got dressed and left, and as the week of Mating Season went on so did the party, the party finally ended the next week when everyone's heat had died down and most of the mare's were pregnant, Pinkie Pie included.

She went through the entire process and after many months and patience she found herself in the warmth of a hospital bed with Big Mac by her side.

"You do know there is a chance its not yours." Pinkie Pie said as she waited for the doctor to come in and induce labor.

"Sweetheart, I love ye. I ain't goin' nowhere." He kissed her softly, his lips pressing lightly into her forehead. She heard the door open and close and the young mare doctor entered

"Hello Pinkie Pie."

"Ehhh. What's up doc?" She asked with a laugh.

"Cute…" She walked over and sighed as she got another page as she injected the medicine to induce labor into Pinkie Pie's IV. "Shit, I'll be back as soon as possible, another mare just went into labor naturally… I hate 'birthing season'.

"Wait… Ain't she gonna go into labor too?"

"Yeah… just… do you breathing and everything will be fine."

"Yo doc… not very reassuring."

"Sorry, but another patient needs me."

"Why is she more important than my mare?" Mac asked angrily.

"Long story." The doctor quickly left and in came a nurse.

"I'm here to make sure you are comfortable." She checked the strength of Pinkie Pie's contractions and wrote on a clipboard and then left.

"Not comfortable!" Pinkie Pie shouted suddenly as the machine checking the pressure in her womb spiked and a powerful contraction rattled her from head to toe. "That hurt like hell."

"Looked like it." The colt said with concern.

For the next thirty minutes the doctor came in a few times and then left. Pinkie Pie was administered a drug to dull the pain of childbirth and still cried as the young Filly cried out as the cold air of life brushed her bright pink coat and curly pink and aquamarine mane.

As the night went on the Filly was taken for her first bath and Pinkie Pie was left in the room with Mac alone. Mac crawled into the large bed with Pinkie Pie who climbed onto his body and curled into a ball and fell asleep on the large red stallion. "I love ye, Pinkie Pie.

She hummed in reply and finally fell asleep completely. Suddenly the door opened, and in walked Applejack with a big smile. "How's yer princess and yer queen."

"Sleeping. Both of them...obviously."

"Is it?"

"No."

"Who's?" Applejack asked as the door opened again and in walked Shade "Hiya Shade."

"Hey Applejack. Big Mac, how's your kid?"

"She's healthy and safe. Getting a bath now."

"So is my daughter." Shade sat down, "How difficult do you think this is going to be?"

"Hardest thing we will ever do." Big Mac smiled and slid Pinkie Pie off him and slid out of bed. The two walked down the hall together, "We need to make sure our little girls are safe from harm, happy, and that they learn how to be good members of society."

"I know, we will do good… I'm just afraid of what other people will do… who I might have to hurt to keep her safe." They stopped at the bathing room for newborns. They looked in the room through the plexiglass windows and smiled when they saw their daughter's all clean and dried and crying.

"Together, nothing can stop us from protecting our children." Big Mac grinned and slapped Shade's back, knocking the wind out of him. They started back to the room laughing and reminiscing of old times in Ponyville. As they passed Lyra's room Shade departed from Mac and Mac returned to Pinkie Pie, his marefriend and soon wife-to-be. Mac sat next to her as she had dreams of sweets and parties and her lover. Mac kissed her forehead and placed an engagement ring on her finger and drifted off, cuddling her, smiling as he hoped she would say yes.


End file.
